Mr & Mrs McQueen THE SEQUEL
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: The moment ALL of you peoples have been waiting for! The happy ending...
1. Leme Info You On Wut Happened

**Hey everyone! What you're about to read is the sequel to Mr & Mrs McQueen…but you're not _exactly _going to read it yet…**

**Before you read it, you're going to read what's happened so far:**

**Ever since Lightning, Stormy and Chick were assigned to be in Stupid Stunts, they've been doing it sort of like a part time job or something. They're still racing, but it's like: they race one day of the week and they do a stunt another day of that same week.  
Of course, Sally has been worried about Lightning, but he's actually been doing well. He's actually the top stunt car from Chick and Stormy and he was the only one in those three that actually broke a dangerous stunt record!  
The record was to jump over 20 trucks…backwards.  
Oh, and I'm sort of getting all of these stunts from the movie Ghost Rider. (Watch it! It may be a little scary, you know, several scary faces come out at random times, but it's still awesome! I was like covering myself with the popcorn and – I'll shutup now)  
So sometimes, Chick and Stormy get a little jealous of Lightning. (Especially Chick of course) And now, Stormy and Lightning has become good friends.  
Now, it's been about a year ever since they've started being in Stupid Stunts. And since the racing season is almost over, they're also almost done being in Stupid Stunts. (Because that was Tex and General's deal)**

**Ok, NOW you get to read it!**

**Ooh wait! Sorry, just one more thing! Lightning will no longer be narrating the story, I will!**

**(Lightning: Hey!)**

**Sorry! It's just that, I've been thinking…**

**How would you know some parts of the story if the parts didn't include you in it?**

**(Lightning: Hmm, that _is _true…)**

**But if the readers still want you to narrate, they could just tell me in their review.**

**(Lightning: Oh fine. VOTE FOR ME!!!)**

**Desperate.**

**(Lightning: I AM NOT…ok maybe a little)**

* * *

It was a bright Friday morning. Lightning woke up and turned to Sally next to him and she was already awake. She didn't look too well. 

"Sally," he asked her. "Are you ok?"

"Oh," she said.

"I don't really know. I've felt like this for a while now."

"Do you want me to stay home with you today?" Lightning offered.

"I mean, I could just call Tex and tell him I can't make it today and"

"No Lightning," Sally said laughing.

"It's ok. Really, I'll be fine. I just need some rest and I'll close the Cozy Cone today. I'll still watch you on TV today."

"You sure?" Lightning asked her worringly.

"Yeah," Sally said. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Ok," I said. "But you can call me if you want me to come back home, ok?"

"Alright." Sally said. Then Lightning kissed her goodbye to go to work.

When he closed the door, Sally gave a sigh.

"Why do I feel this way?" she asked herself. Then she gave another sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh Doc," She said suddenly missing Doc.

"I wish you were still here. I only feel like coming to you to see what's wrong with me."

* * *

Lightning entered Mack. There were only two races until the Piston Cup season was over. 

He was eager to win this season, but not as he was last season. (You know, he would still put Sally first instead of the race)

As Mack was driving, Lightning was starting to get worried about Sally. Was she ok? he thought. Was she sick? Is it extremely urgent? I don't know if I should go to work today. Maybe I should head back home. But the race is ending soon. No, Sally's more important.

He's been thinking and thinking and thinking what would be wrong with her and wondering if he shouldn't have left home. Calm down. he thought. She'll be alright. Besides, if she's not, she would just call me!

Meanwhile, back at the house, Sally was still in the bedroom. She was also thinking what was wrong with her. Then she opened a drawer and took a medical book. It said some things that would be wrong with a car.

She looked up WOOZY and STOMACH PROBLEMS because that was how she felt. She when she read the things that might have been what was wrong with her; she widened her eyes at one of the words. Then she put down the book and starred at the wall. Am I really… she thought. She didn't finish that thought. She then started to leave the house and went to a nearby hospital.

------------------------

Then she came back with big eyes.

"Wow." She said to herself.

"I can't believe it!" Then she had a big smile and lastly said,

"Wait 'til I tell Stickers!"

**I'm gonna have ch.2 up as soon as you could say.**  
"**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"  
And you guys probably know what she is. But don't say anything, Lightning might find out!  
(Lightning: Find out what?)  
Oh! Nothing! It's not important.  
(Lightning: Whatever)  
:) **


	2. Another Race

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to make this chapter. It's just that school has been FILLING me up with studying and homework. Sorry! At least I'm here now!**

Lightning was racing today and a couple of laps flew by. He was doing pretty well today. Chick and Stormy were catching up to him while he was in 2nd place. Chick has been very jealous this year of Lightning than he ever was in his life. First, he was better at him at racing, now, he's even better at doing stunts! He's been trying so hard to either get in front of him or do what he does best…crash into him.

"McQueen," he said when he finally caught up to him.

"You just **gotta **be a showoff, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Lightning asked confusingly. "I never showoff…well, at least not now."

"You didn't _really _change last season," Chick told him teasingly.

"You're just _acting _like this so you can make your girl "proud"."

Wow, those words hurt. Lightning thought. Then he got angry at those words.

"Will you shutup!?" he asked annoyed.

"You don't know what you're saying!"

Stormy, trying to catch up on the 2 fighting cars, was listening to their feud.

"Admit McQueen," Chick kept on teasing him trying to make him angry. "You're just **acting!**"

Then Lightning got furious at him and finally, he banged into him, sending him into the infield. Then, with envy, he sped forward.

Sally, back at home, was watching the race just like she promised. She gasped when she saw how her husband got angry.

While Chick lost his control in the infield, he looked over at the track. He saw Stormy sticking his tongue out at him. Angrily, Chick made it back to the track now at last place.

"What was **that** about?" Darrell asked Bob up in the announcers' booth.

"I don't know, Darrell," Bob replied. "But I think that those 2 should separate from each other!"

Then Stormy finally caught up to Lightning, who was still angry.

"Hey McQueen," he asked him. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he responded with a sigh. "Chick's just stupid. He doesn't know about me and Sally's relationship! What does _he _know?"

"I knew he was mean," Stormy said. "But I didn't know he was THIS mean!"

"Well, just remember: don't trust Chicken…um, Chick." Lightning said playfully. Then he and Stormy laughed at that little joke.

Laps later, the race soon ended. Lightning came in 1st, Stormy made it in 2nd, and as for Chick, well…let's just say he teased a LOT of cars that were in front of them causing them to bash him into the infield about…let's see…for the whole race.

(Chick: Nu-uh!)

Hey, how did **YOU** get here!?

(Chick: I'm kill you ya little b

Ha ha. I backspaced the rest of what he was going to say. :)

* * *

After the race, Lightning got back home and went to Sally, to see if she was ok. He went inside the bedroom to greet her. 

"Hey baby." He said lovingly.

"Hey." She said back. Then they kissed lightly.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah," Sally said with a smile. "I'm fine, but I have great news!"

"What is it?" Lightning asked excitedly.

Sally took a sigh of excitement before saying, "Lightning, I"

But then, there was a knock at the door…

**Ooohhhhhh! Suspense! I like that! Who do ya think it is? What does he/she wanna say? So many questions…and the answer will come soon! Read on!**


	3. Chick's Little PLan

Lightning went over to open the door. He gasped when he saw Chick.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked angry again.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you two are!" Chick answered. Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. He still didn't trust him, he never trusted him.

"No." he finally said shutting the door. But Chick put his tire there so it wouldn't completely close. Then Chick chuckled.

"Calm down," Chick said with a smug smile.

"I'm not here to mess around with you…" Then he looked over at Sally. "I'm here to talk to your wife!"

Then Lightning's eyes widened with anger. "Oh no you're not!" he said trying to protect his wife.

"Come on." Chick said. "I'm not gonna bite her!"

Lightning still didn't move away from Sally. Chick gave a sigh. Then he decided to talk to her from where he was.

"Hey Sal," Chick started to say.

"Do not call me Sal!" Sally said angrily. She also didn't trust Chick.

"Alright. I'm fine with that. I just wanted to show you something." Then, Chick showed what was in his tire. It was the back of a photograph.

"What are you trying to show her?" Lightning asked.

"Hey, buddy." Chick said.

"I'm talking to **her**; it's none of your business."

"Oh, it's not my business!?" Lightning asked furiously.

"Lightning, please don't." Sally pleaded.

"Yeah Lightning," Chick teased.

"Don't fight! Do what she says! Let us talk!"

"You want to talk to him!?" Lightning asked Sally confused.

"No I don't!" Sally said. "I just don't want you to fight!"

"There's no reason to fight!" Chick exclaimed.

"It's just that you're so called husband here is too **protective** to let you talk to anyone!"

"Look **_buddy,_**" Lightning told Chick angrily.

"I don't _control_ her, it's just that both of us do not trust you one bit and we DON'T want to talk to you! So why don't you just make everyone happy and leave and never come back!?!?"

"Boy," Chick said with a teasing smile. "Isn't SOMEONE strict!"

Then Lightning couldn't take Chick anymore! He did whatever he could and punched him with all of his might. Then Chick returned the punch and then pushed him hard to the wall. Then they got into a messier fight leaving Sally afraid and cornered. Chick accidentally dropped the photo and it went next to Sally. It was faced down and Sally picked it up to look at the front. Her mouth dropped when she saw the photo. Angrily, she yelled Lightning's name.

"LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!" she shouted.

Then, the two cars stopped fighting and looked at Sally. Chick had a smile on his face thinking, _Yes! My plan worked!_ Lightning had a confused look on his face.

Sally was furious trying to hold back tears.

"How do you explain THIS!?!" she asked holding up the photo so he could see it. Lightning's jaw dropped when he saw it.

Sally was holding up a photo of Lightning kissing another girl!

**I know, sorry I'm making these new chapters short…but like I said before: Suspense…I like that! I know what you're thinking, "OMG! Lightning cheated on Sally!" Or did he? I'm working on chapter 4 but don't worry. It's coming soon!**


	4. She Just Won't Listen

**When I read some of the comment if Lightning cheated, I was like in my head, are you REALLY sure about that? Well, here's the answer: Oh, and just before you read, I'm going to add a song that is VERY sad! You're gonna cry if you hear it! It's called Right Here Waiting by White Dawg…waa. :'(**

"What do you say about this Lightning!?" Sally asked again.

Lightning was speechless about that. He didn't know if should have been either mad at Chick, really sorry, or both.

"Uhh, I'm gonna leave know!" Chick said racing out the door.

While Chick was leaving the house, he bumped into some of the town's folk.

"Ey," Mater asked. "Wut er U doin' here?"

"Is everything ok?" Flo asked all of a sudden.

"I thought I heard a yell.

Then Chick gave the smuggest smile he ever had.

"Let's just say…" he started to say. "Things are about to get ugly!"

Then he drove away from the town. The other cars were curious about what he meant so the peeked at the windows of the house and listened to the argument.

Sally's face was in complete anger and she was still trying to hold back tears.

"Sally," Lightning started to explain. "Please, listen, I"

"No Lightning, I want YOU to listen to ME!" Sally shot back with extreme anger. This time, Lightning saw tears coming out of her eyes.

_Never meant to hurt you, but I know I did,  
Knocking on the door, baby, some gotta give_

"Lightning McQueen," Sally started to say wearily.

"I thought…I thought we were really happy together. All of those nuzzles, all of those kisses, all of those 'I love you's they were all…lies?"

"Sally," Lightning said also wearily. "Just listen, you don't understand."

_I was so weak when I should have been strong,  
I was on the road and you were home alone  
In the back of my mind, I knew it was all wrong  
It's part of your life, you're with me from now on_

"What?" Sally asked. "I don't understand that you cheated on me!? I thought you…you loved me Lightning."

"Sally, I do, I really do,"

"Yeah, but you love THIS girl more!"

"No Sally, please, you really don't understand!"

_I've never been faithful before in my life,  
Didn't understand a word as husband & wife _(that line has completely NOTHING to do with Lightning&Sally!)  
_I'm so ashamed I could take my own life._

"McQueen," Sally said. Wow, Lightning thought. She hasn't called me by my last name in a very long time.

"I've had enough of you."

_You used to call me "Late Night" cuz you really missed me  
I didn't even ask cuz I was out trickin.  
Everything I said to you, you thought it was a fake  
A million tears rollin' down your precious little face _

Then Sally hesitated and gave a sigh. She didn't know if she should of said "we're through" because she didn't have enough money to pay for a divorce. Then she finally said,

"I should have never trusted you when I first met you. At first, I thought you were just a pretty face…I was right."

Lightning looked away from the ground and he had tears in his eyes just as much as Sally did.

"Maybe Chick _was_ right…you didn't change one bit."

What did she just say!?! Lightning thought in shock. Sally has never agreed with Chick, ever!

_Where ever you go, whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you_

"And to think," Sally said in pain.

"And to think I wanted to share…my child with you."

Lightning's eyes widened but were still filled in tears.

"Sally," he asked in shock. "You're…you're really…"

"Yes Lightning," she said sniffing. "I'm pregnant."

Lightning would've been racing in joy right now, but he and Sally are kinda in a situation right now.

"But that probably doesn't really matter to you know."

Lightning wanted to say he cared, but then he just looked at the ground. If he said that, he knew Sally still wouldn't believe him.

Then she threw the photo to him.

"Here," she said now crying harder.

"She might want you now." Then she left the house, leaving Lightning all alone.

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you._

Lightning was crying a lot as well. He looked at the photo.

"She just won't listen to me." He said to his self.

Then he went to a closet to get some things.

* * *

"Come on Mater," Flo pleaded from watching outside. 

"You're _his_ best friend. He'd probably want to talk to you only anyways."

While the cars were watching to Lightning and Sally, they didn't actually hear them say anything. They just heard mumbling and mumbled shouted.

"Alrite, fine." Mater finally said. "I'll talk to him."

Then Mater knocked on the door. Lightning had a crying and sniffling voice but he said in that voice,  
"Go away."

"Hey Lightnin'," Mater said. "It's me Mater. Can I cum in?"

Then Lightning came into the living room with a big box and called out sniffing, "The door's open."

Mater opened the door and came into the living room and saw Lightning crying.

"Hey buddy," Mater asked him. "Are u ok?"

"No Mater." Lightning said still crying. "I'm not."

"Wut happened?" Mater asked. Lightning stood silent.

"Is dis why Salli's angri?" he asked him.

Then Lightning put the box to a corner and started explaining what happened.

"Mater, do you think, do you think Sally and I are a good couple?"

"Yea." Mater said. "In fakt, im purty jelus."

Then Lightning gave a sigh. "Mater," he said gulping down some tears. "I don't think Sally and I would no longer be together."

Mater's face was in shock. "Wut happened?" he asked again.

Then, Lightning saw the picture Chick brought on the floor. He picked it up and showed it to Mater. Mater's mouth almost dropped to the floor.

"Lightning!" Mater said in shock.

"You cheeted on Salli!?!"

Lightning gave another sigh.

"You see, that's what she thinks." Lightning explained. Mater's face was confused.

"This picture was taken about three years ago when I had a different girlfriend and I never met Sally! She just won't listen to me." Lightning said with more tears filling up in his eyes.

"Ohh." Mater said relieved. But then he hesitated to think a little bit. "So why do ya still hav it?"

"Mater, why would I still have this picture if I'm married?" Lightning asked. "Kerry, the girl in this picture, had it. It was her camera. I just don't understand how Chick got it."

Mater took the photo from Lightning's tire, he looked closer at Kerry. She looked familiar. OHH! Mater thought. NOW I kno who dat iz!

"Wayt," Mater said. "Dat's Kerry Baker?"

Then Lightning raised an eyebrow at Mater. "How do you know her last name?" he asked her.

"Lightnin'," Mater said. "Dat's Chick's gurlfrend."

Lightning's eyes widened. Then he took another look at the photo. "That IS!?" he asked in shock.

Mater nodded.

"How do you know?" Lightning asked curious.

"Uhhh," Mater started to say.

"It was in da OK! magazine."

Then Lightning raised his eyebrow at him again.

"**_You_** read OK! magazines?"

"S-s-sumtimes."

Lightning gave a light chuckle. But he was still furious at Chick. Now, because of him, Sally thinks Lightning cheated on her and now she also has deep hatred for him.

Then Lightning went to the corner to get the big box and sighed.

"Mater," Lightning started to ask. "Do you think…I could, uh, bunk in with you at your garage or something? I don't think Sally would, you know…"

"Ya, I kno." Mater said. "Shure ya can. Yer muh best bud."

"Thanks Mater."

**See? He DIDN'T cheat on her! If you knew me like a VERY close friend, you would know that I would NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER want Lightning and Sally to split up! I have a couple of ideas for the next chapters, but my parents want me to go to sleep now…and…I didn't finish my homework yet.**


	5. Depressed

Sally was about to leave the town to take a small drive until Flo tried to stop her.

"Sally. Sally, can you tell me what's going on?"

Sally just kept on driving with tears sliding down her hood.

"Sally," Flo said again. "Please. You have to talk to _someone._"

"I already did, Flo." Sally said wearily. "I already talked to that piece of red crud in **my** store. I want him OUT of there…right after I…" Sally gulped down some tears and sniffed between the sentence. "After I over think some things."

"Come on Sal," Flo pleaded.

"Please Flo," Sally cut in her sentence. "Don't call me Sal…Light-, _he_ used to…to call me that."

Then Flo finally went in front of Sally to stop her from driving.

"Sally." She calmly said. "After you take a drive, can I _then _talk to you?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sally said with a light push driving ahead. Flo sighed and then went back to her café.

"Well," Luigi said when he went in front of Flo.

"What's-a wrong with Sally?"

Flo sighed before answering. "Sally, needs some time alone."

* * *

**Hey, before you read this part of the chapter, I wanna add a song I like and it's sorta sad too. It's called Get It Together by India.Arie. (You've heard it in Shark Tale when Oscar learned that Angie loved him and he goes around town to see that he's a fake) Enjoy! Oh, and I'm going to also put a key here to show you what's what: ( ) Flashback, _bla bla, _singing**

Sally was driving to the same spot she and Lightning drove on their first date. (from the movie Cars)

_One shot to your heart without breaking your skin,  
No one has the power to hurt you like your kin  
Kept it inside, didn't tell no one else  
Didn't even wanna admit to yourself_

She was driving slowly, though. She was crying silent tears looking around the beauty of the forest and remembering their first date,

(Lightning and Sally were driving along in the forest. Sally playfully splashed some water in Lightning's face and gave a chuckle. Then she tried again but missed. But Lightning then got splattered in mud)

Then, Sally accidentally ran into a small puddle of water and it splashed her face.

_And now your chest burns and your back aches  
From 15 years of holdin' the pain  
And now you only have yourself to blame  
If you continue to live this way,_

Sally was now remembering something that wasn't from the first date: (**ps. This is not from the movie Cars…I made it up :P )**

(Sally was in front of the Cozy Cone looking at the little puddle with the decorations. She was a little depressed that day because she's just gone through about a week with Lightning away and at a Stupid Stunts convention, and it wasn't even over yet! She gave a lonely sigh. Then, she heard someone's engine rev. She turned around and saw Lightning. She gasped and her eyes widened. Then she went straight to him to kiss him. He kissed her back.

"Stickers!" Sally exclaimed in excitement.

"I thought the convention was a month!"

"Yeah," Lightning said. "It is. It's just that, I couldn't stay that long away from you.")

Back to reality, Sally turned a little angry.

"LIAR!" she yelled sadly racing ahead.

_Get it together, you wanna heal your body  
Get it together, you have to heal your heart  
Whatsoever, you sow you will reap  
Get it together_

After a couple of minutes racing down the forest, Sally slowed down and stopped to catch her breath. Then tears rolled down her face.

"Why Lord!?" she yelled looking up.

"Why me!?"

_You can fly fly  
_

While she was staring at the sky, she saw the Wheel Well. Just like she always wanted, it was back in business and filled with customers. Then she decided to go up there and take a rest.

While Sally entered the building, she saw all of the customers, boys & girls, long lines, and busy employees.

_Dark future ahead of me, that's what they say  
I'd be starving if I ate all the lies they fed  
Cause I've been redeemed from your anguish and pain  
A miracle child I'm floating on a cloud  
(Then some more of the song)_

Sally rolled into a juice bar to get a can of oil.

_You can fly fly fly fly  
You can live or you can die  
You know that life is a choice you make  
You can give or you can take_

_You can fly fly fly fly  
You can fly fly fly fly  
You can fly fly fly fly  
(Repeats and then fades)_

* * *

Sally was at the juice bar having a can of oil. She was really depressed. Then she saw a couple of teenage girls reading a magazine. She saw the front page of it and it said SPORTS. 

The picture was of Lightning doing a dangerous stunt in Stupid Stunts. Sally made an angry face at that. Then she saw a pile of the same magazines. It said that they were free and Sally took one.

(Couple of minutes later…)  
One of the employees was at the bar and cleaning some of the cups. Then, his eye caught Sally. He made a strange face at her because she was throwing darts at the dart board…which had the front of the magazine she had attached to it. There were several of them and most of them covered Lightning's face. Then the employee went over next to Sally.

"Miss," he said. Sally angrily turned her face to him.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow that here."

Then her face was really angry and she did a light growl. The employee slowly backed away in fear and accidentally fell over a cart of oil cans. Then laughter filled the room accept for Sally. She left the Wheel Well going back home. Then, trying to get up, the employee called after her.

"Hey! Do you want the magazine or not!?" Then he just fell over the cans again.

* * *

"Sally," Flo said trying to get Sally's attention. Sally came back and she was still too angry to talk to anyone. 

"Sally, come on." Flo tried asked again.

It was dark out and probably 9:00. Everyone was trying to make Lightning and Sally feel better, but it didn't work at all.

"Come on Sally!" Fillmore said.

"Yeah," Lizzie added. "Just talk to us!"

"We won't-a tell anyone else!" Luigi also said.

"It'll be the town secret!" Flo said.

All the cars were crowding Sally trying to comfort her, they even followed her in front of her house.

"Guys! Stop it!" Sally yelled firmly (Ew! I hate that word!). Everyone stopped.

"I don't want to talk about it! It's late…I'm tired…good night." And with that, she slammed the door. No one in the town wanted to see Lightning and Sally split up. They were such a good couple! So they gave their pleading a rest and also went home. They hoped that tomorrow would be better.

**Sooooo, do ya think they'll succeed tomorrow? Of course not! Hmm, maybe they'll plead to Lightning tomorrow. But I'm not promising anyone, I'm just saying MAYBE! I'll probably change my mind to that anyways…wait, so why did I even type that? I'm weird.**


	6. NOW you believe him!

**Like I said before, I'm not really gonna let anyone plead to Lightning today…because…they wouldn't be able to…**

_Lightning was at a club with a lot of girls around him. There were about 10 or 15 empty cans of alcohol near him and he was still drinking some…he was drunk.  
Meanwhile, at the house, Sally was there stressing out about where Lightning was and stressing with the kids. She was trying to control over 20 kids and they were all hers and Lightning's…or…most likely, just hers.  
She couldn't take it anymore, she needed help with all of her kids.  
Too bad Lightning was getting wasted and didn't even care…_

"WAKE UP!!!!!" Mater shouted right next to Lightning.

"AHHH!" Lightning screamed. He was startled by Mater's shout. While catching his breath, he started thinking about that dream,  
_Am I really like that to Sally?_

"C'mon buddy, git up!" Mater said again. Now, Lightning had a little garage that was a couple feet away from Mater's.

"Thank you for the wake up call Mater!" Lightning said sarcastically. "Wait, what's today?"

"Tuhday's Saterday." Mater answered.

Then Lightning looked at the clock next to him. It was…10:30!?!?!?!

"SHOOT!" Lightning exclaimed. "I'm late! I gotta do a stunt today!"

Then he raced out of his garage and started on the road to get to the stadium. All of a sudden, he literally bumped into Sally and it caused Sally to drop papers everywhere.

"Sally!" Lightning said. She tried to ignore him and picked up all of the papers.

"I'm sorry." Lightning added.

"Whatever." Sally said in a tough tone.

Lightning got a sudden curiosity of what the papers were.

"What are the papers for?"

Then Sally stopped picking them up and looked at him.

"They're," she started to hesitate. "They're doctor forms. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go to work."

Then she lightly pushed him out of the way to go to the Cozy Cone. Lightning gave a sigh. _Yup,_ he thought. _She still hates me._ Then he continued to drive ahead to get to Mack, then the thought of the doctor forms reminded him that Sally was pregnant. "Guess I won't be experiencing parenthood any soon," he said to himself. "Since Sally is the only one for me…but she doesn't want to share the baby with me."

Then he got in Mack, closed the door, and went to the stunts stadium.

Mater was still at his garage. He over heard that last part Lightning just said, _she doesn't want to share the baby with me._

His face went in shock. "Shes pregnent!?" he asked himself.

Then he looked at Sally. She wasn't inside the Cozy Cone yet, she was looking the mail she just got out of the mailbox.

_Poor Lightnin'._ Mater thought. _Salli's pregnent and duzn't wanna shar da babi wit him! I gotta talk to 'er._

Before Sally went inside, Mater drove toward her to talk to her.

"Hey, Salli?" Mater started to ask.

"Oh, hey Mater." Sally said still looking at the mail.

"Salli," Mater said. "Wut's rong?"

She looked up from the mail and put it down. "What do you mean 'What's wrong'?" she asked pretending nothing was wrong.

"Salli, I kno u and Lightnin' r inna sitchuashon."

Then Sally sighed. She _still_ didn't want to talk about it.

"Mater, please;" Sally pleaded. "Everyone has been asking me the same thing and I do NOT want to talk about it. I already did with…you know who."

"But dat's just it," Mater said trying to explain.

"Lightning DIDNT cheet on u."

"Mater, please." Sally said again now entering the house.

"But Salli!"

But Sally just then went inside the house and closed the door on him. "Why wont she lissen!?" Mater asked his self. Then he shook his head and left to go back to his garage.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Lightning was at the Stupid Stunts stadium and he saw General looking at him with a mad face. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SOLDIER!?!?!" he asked Lightning furiously. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE!?"

"Sorry sir," Lightning tried to explain. "It's just that I sort of overslept and"

"OVERSLEPT!?!?" General exclaimed. "YOU DON'T OVERSLEEP ON A WORK DAY!!! NOW CHIN UP SOLDIER!!"

Then Lightning stood still as a real soldier or navy seal would and made a straight face.

"NOW HUP 2, HUP 2! GO GO GO! YOU HAVE AN AUDIENCE WAITING!!!" General shouted. (I have NO idea what it means when someone says "hup 2" it's just that I've heard captains say that kind of junk :P)

"YES SIR!" Lightning shot back. Then with that, Lightning raced to where he had to start the stunt. But while he was driving, he was thinking, _What the heck was that for!? This isn't the Navy!_

Lightning was in a little room to get ready for the stunt. This wouldn't be any ordinary stunt; this one could be highly dangerous. It was to jump over about 50 hummers over 2 rings of fire! Of course, Lightning was nervous…I mean, who wouldn't be!?!?!? I would NEVER do that! Ok, enough about me, let's get back to the story…

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Lightning called out.

Stormy came in. "Hey Storm!" Lightning said with a cheerful greeting.

"Hey buddy!" Stormy shot back.

"Ya nervous?"

Lightning gave him a look.

"Storm," Lightning started.

"I'm about to drive over 50 hummers through 2 rings of fire in a stadium that's bigger than a football field…I'm not nervous at all!"

The 2 cars gave a chuckle at that.

"I know, just be careful out there. You can get killed, you know that, right?"

"I know," Lightning gave a pause in between this sentence.

"But I'll be alright."

"Alright man." Stormy said giving him a friendly punch starting to leave the room.

"Good luck." He added closing the door.

Lightning looked at himself in the mirror after Stormy left the room.

He kept on looking and looking at himself. He pictured Sally, how beautiful she is and that adorable smile.

"Oh Sally," Lightning said to his self.

"Why won't you listen?"

"MCQUEEN!" General called out.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Radiator Springs, Sally went outside in front of the Cozy Cone. It was windy and cold out, but she just went outside anyway. She went next to the little puddle decorated with the tiny cones. She was silently crying. (Sorry, there's a lot of crying in this story.) 

Then, she started crying out loud.

"PLEASE LORD!!!" She called out in the sky.

"I STILL LOVE HIM!!! I'm just so confused!! PLEASE show me the answers to this problem, PLEASE!!" Then she started crying more than she ever did. She didn't have to…the car upstairs got the message:

The wind grew a little stronger. Some of the Cozy Cone's windows were open and the wind went inside the house. Inside the house was still the picture of Lightning and Kerry kissing and the wind blew it outside to where Sally was. She noticed it was right next to her and she picked it up. Then she threw it in the little puddle next to her and continued crying.

Then, she took a second look at the photo. It was still in the pond, but it was faced down and Sally could see the back of it. She noticed some words on it and picked it up once more. There were words on the back and someone covered it with white-out!

Since the picture was now wet, and it wiped away the white-out, Sally read what it said out loud:

"Lightning & Kerry. August 15…2003!?"

Sally put the picture down. She felt like a total idiot. Lightning was telling the truth! Then she looked up in the sky.

"Thank you Lord."

After that, Sally started racing to the Stupid Stunts stadium to try to apologize to Lightning.

**YAY! She loves him again…even though she loved the whole time. But would she be able to apologize TODAY? The next chapter will come out either today or tomorrow. (Sorry, I'm not so sure yet.) But trust me, it is going to be REALLY surprising! You'll never see it coming!**


	7. The Deal

Lightning was at the starting point to where he had to start the stunt. Stormy was next to him. Sometimes he goes next to Lightning to see if he makes it or not. His face looked worried. The stunt looked even MORE terrifying in person!

"Uh, McQueen?" he asked him still staring at the stunt.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this!? I mean, even I wouldn't do this!"

"Storm, I'll be fine. I'm an expert, remember."

"Yeah, yeah."

"ANYTIME YOU'RE READY MCQUEEN!" General called behind him.

"Alright, just remember to be careful." Stormy said taking one last look at the huge stunt.

Sally was racing and racing as fast as she could to the stadium. When she finally saw the stadium and how she was getting closer, she went inside and tried to find where Lightning was going to do the stunt. Then, she finally found him about to jump. She wanted to get closer, near where the audience.

Lightning was finally ready to do the jump.

"Go get 'em out there man!" Stormy lastly said.

So then, Lightning put his self in reverse and then sped forward to jump. Over he raced on the ramp to jump. Through the first ring he went, watching the second ring to come up.

Sally finally made her way to get a closer look at Lightning jump.

"STICKERS!!" She called out.

Lightning was making his way through the second ring until he heard Sally's call and made his direction to the crowd.

"KID!!!" General called out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?"

There was a gasp from probably the whole audience.

Lightning almost forgot about the second ring. Then he lost his control, he got scared and didn't know what to do. So then he did the stupidest thing he could do. He hit it to brake and he was about to hit the ring…did I mention it was on fire?

He closed his eyes and they hit the ring. Lightning was on fire….literally! (It's not supposed to be funny)

Most of him was on fire and he was falling to the ground. The hummers quickly moved out of the way as he hit the ground hard which made him unconscious.

Sally gasped in disbelief and shock.

"NNOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.

There were ambulances and fire trucks everywhere coming around Lightning. He was burnt dented and passed out.

"What have I done!?!" Sally asked herself with tears pouring out. Sally wanted to get a closer look but the security there was getting the crowd away. But Sally kept on trying to get closer and closer.

The paramedics were using (you know, those little shock thingies that paramedics use to help someone not pass away) on Lightning. They tried it once, they tried twice, it wasn't working.

_Please Lightning,_ Sally pleaded in her thoughts

_You can fight it._

The paramedics were trying as hard as they could, but they didn't think Lightning could've made it!

* * *

_There was a bright light. Lightning looked brand new, no dents, no burns, he wondered where he was._

"_Hello?" he called out._

"_Where am I?"_

_Then, he saw a car come out in front of him. The car looked really familiar and Lightning hasn't seen him in a really long time._

"_Hey kid." Said the car._

"_Doc?" Lightning asked in disbelief and widened eyes._

"_Is that you?"_

"_It's been a long time, but yeah."_

_Then he smiled and went forward him to talk to him. He hasn't seen him in a really long time._

"_Oh Doc," Lightning said._

"_It's been so long! And it's been a little tough not having you as a crew chief anymore."_

_Doc nodded. But then, Lightning thought about something for a while. If Doc was right there in front of him, and he was already dead, then he…must've of been dead too._

_His face grew worried now._

"_Doc, I can't be dead! I just can't!"_

"_Hmm," Doc didn't really know what to say about that._

"_Wait here." He said. Lightning looked around. There was nothing around. It was just, white._

_A while later, Doc came back._

"_Well, I talked to Him." Doc said._

"_Who?" Lightning asked._

_Doc didn't say anything, Lightning figured it out by his self._

"_You talked to God!?" Lightning asked widening his eyes. Doc nodded._

"_You can when you're up here. So I talked to Him and said you didn't want to be dead. He understood why and wanted to make an agreement. He said that you could go back alive, on one condition."_

"_What?" Lightning asked._

"_You'll see." Then he lightly punched Lightning on his side causing a shock._

"_OW!" Lightning yelled._

_Then Doc did it again causing another shock._

* * *

"We got a pulse!" cried a paramedic after he shocked him one last time. 

Lightning was still alive, but still unconscious.

"We gotta take him to an emergency room, now!"

So the paramedics put Lightning in the back of an ambulance and went to the hospital.

Sally was really worried and started racing outside the stadium to try to follow them.

---------------------------------------------

_Oh God. Where am I? OW! Why is my body aching so much?_

Lightning slowly opened his eyes. They were sort of blurry at first, but then he saw a car in front of him. He also noticed he was in the hospital and confused why.

"Oh Stickers.!" Sally said in relief. She was the car Lightning saw.

"You're alright! Oh Lightning, I'm so sorry! I'll never get mad at you ever again!"

Lightning had a confused look on his face.

"Who are you?"

**Uh-oh…what do you think the deal was?**


	8. Amnesia wait, where am I?

Sally hesitated to what Lightning just asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked again

"And…how did I end up here? What happened? I don't really remember anything."

Sally's eyes were widened. "You, you don't?" she asked.

Lightning shook his head.

"So…" Sally started to say. "So you don't know who I am?"

Again, Lightning shook his head.

Sally started to breathe a little deeply. She couldn't believe he didn't remember her.

"Don't worry Lightning," she started to say.

"I-I'm gonna go get the doctors."

Then Sally left the room to get some of his doctors. Lightning looked around the emergency room where he was. He was confused. He couldn't move because of his aching body. Then he thought about Sally and how she knew him. He thought he knew her from **somewhere,** he just couldn't put his tire on it.

* * *

"I'm sorry to tell you Mrs. McQueen, but you're husband has amnesia." Said a doctor when Sally came to him. 

She blinked. "He does?" Of course, she knew that (she's not stupid) she just couldn't believe it. The doctor nodded.

"Well, can you cure it?" Sally asked.

"It would take a while," the doctor said. "But you have two options,"

(Ok, just to tell you, I made this cures up for amnesia,)

"Lightning could either have surgery tomorrow and stay at the hospital for about 2 weeks, or I could give you some pills he needs to take twice a day and he could go home after 3 days."

Sally thought about it. It would be safer for Lightning to stay at the hospital, but she thought she could probably help Lightning a little bit. Besides, the pills _would_ be faster.

"I'll let Lightning take the pills." She answered.

"Alright." Said the doctor. "He'll be allowed back home on Tuesday. Have a good day." With that, the doctor left the room they where in. Then Sally went back to Lightning's room.

* * *

"Soo," Lightning started to ask.

"How do I know you? You know, so I won't be that confused."

Sally gave a sigh. "I'm Sally. And I'm your, wife."

Lightning's eyes widened. _I've been married!? I have good taste!_

"Oh," Lightning said looking at the ground. "This is…kinda awkward."

Sally nodded. "So, what **do** you remember?"

Lightning was thinking back to that day…

"Well," Lightning started to remember.

"I was taking…someone, out to the park 'cause I had to talk to her. I had to tell her that we were…breaking up, and this was before I even met you."

Sally nodded. Then Lightning went on,

"_You're dumping me!?!?" Kerry exclaimed in anger._

"_Well, Kerry" Lightning started to explain. "It's not you, i-it's me."_

"_Oh yeah," Kerry said sniffing. "Use the old "classic" excuse."_

"_But Kerry,"_

"_But nothing! You're just dumping me because you don't want me to "distract" you at your last stupid Piston Cup race!"_

"_Kerry, this is not stupid! You know how much this means to me!" Lightning's tone started to get a little angry._

"_Seriously Lightning, what boyfriend cares more about a stupid race more than his own girlfriend!?" Kerry asked furious._

"_Well what kind of girl makes out with another racecar when she already has a boyfriend!?"_

_Kerry gasped. "Well at least Chick would love me for me and not want me just not to be single!"_

"_Well at least I don't bump into everyone just to win!"_

"_Well I least I'm not a piece of"_

"_That's it! I can't take you anymore! You know what? This is EXACTLY why I'm dumping you! Go, go to your guy. You are a drama queen, a cheater and if you keep your personality, you will never change into the kind of girl you are!"_

"_Well you know what!? You are a jerk and the only thing you care about is winning! If you don't change soon, you will NEVER have anyone else in your life! I knew I should have never trusted you, EVER!" Kerry started to race out of the park crying and crying and crying._

Wow, that was pretty harsh Lightning.

(Lightning: Hey, _you_ try to deal with her.)

* * *

"And then after that," Lightning continued. 

"I had to get ready for the last race of the season."

Sally was thinking about what Lightning just explained. All he remembered was that he broke up with someone. And he barely knew her at that time, so…would Lightning still love her?"

"I'm not missing any races, am I?" Lightning asked suddenly.

"No, you're not." Sally answered and then hesitated. Would he still be the kind of jerk he was before? Would he have to start over the whole movie?

Sally thought about that for a couple of minutes. She then turned to Lightning. He went fast asleep. She wouldn't blame him, he looked really tired. Sally kissed him on the side goodnight. She watched him sleeping and hoped to herself,

"Please, just _try_ to remember me Stickers."

**Hmm, so what Lightning remembered wasn't really THAT long when the movie started. Oh, I hope he wouldn't start over…wait, I'm the author, I control the story!**

**(Lightning: Yeah, but you don't control me!)**

**Why don't you fall off a cliff?**

**(Lightning goes to cliff. Lightning: AHHHHHHH!)**

**Um, I was totally being sarcastic.**

**(Lightning: OW! I think I broke my axle!)**


	9. Who's the guy with the bold print?

**Ok, before you read this chapter I just came up with, I wanna remind you that there are going to be little bold and italic words (_like this)_ in the middle of some sentences. No, it won't be me, and no, I'm not going to tell you…well, not yet. Maybe you can figure it out yourself. :)  
**

After 3 days with Lightning's doctors curing his burns and dents, Lightning was able to go home with Sally.

When they both came out, they saw Mack with his door open.

"Hey Mack." Lightning greeted.

"Uhh, hey McQueen." Mack replied unexpectedly. "You alright."

"Uhh, sorta. I feel kinda light hooded."

Then the couple went inside. Mack was starting to take off.

"I thought you said he has amnesia." Mack asked Sally.

"He does," Sally said. "He just doesn't remember anyone from Radiator Springs."

"Radiator Springs?" Lightning asked eavesdropping as Mack was driving. "Where's that?"

_**You live there you doofus! It's your home!!!!!**_

"Well," Sally started. "That's where you, well, _we_ live."

"Who else is there?"

"Well, there's a lot, and they're all your friends. There's Mater…"

"Mater?" Lightning asked at that odd name.

_**Ok, so the name is "unique" but he's still you're best friend! Don't mock him!**_

"Yeah," Sally responded. "You get used to it."

Lightning shrugged. Then Sally went on,

"So there's him, me, Mack, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Fillmore, Sarge, Sheriff, Red, and Lizzie."

"Wow, they're ALL my friends?" Lightning asked amazed. The last time he could remember, he didn't have that much friends…just fans.

_**Well no DUH they're your friends! Why would you have a life with no friends!?**_

"Yup." Sally answered. She and Lightning were staring out in the windows for a while. After a couple of minutes, Sally finally felt like telling him "the news".

"You know, there's also going to be someone living in town." Sally was referring to the baby.

"Who?" Lightning asked.

"Well Lightning, I'm"

But then, Mack opened the door right before Sally was going to tell him. _I guess I'll tell him later._ Sally thought.

_**Geez, I'm guessing this is going to be a PRETTY tough day.**_

* * *

"Hey buddy!" Mater surprised Lightning by popping up to him when he came out of Mack. 

"AHHHHH!" Lightning shouted startled. Then he sort of hid behind of Sally.

_**How could you get scared!? He ALWAYS does that!**_

"Ooops! Sorri buddy! Did I scare ya?" Mater asked laughing.

"Oh!" Lightning started to say moving away from Sally.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were tractor!"

_**Aww, that wasn't nice!**_

"Aww, its ok." Mater said. "So, u ok?"

"Yeah," Lightning started to say playfully. "You didn't scare me **that** much!"

"No, I meen frum da fall."

Lightning hesitated. "The what?"

_**Oh my God.**_

"You kno, da hole reesun u were at da hospitul."

Lightning paused at that for a while until he finally said, "Oh right! That…um, fall. Well, uhh…" Lightning was rolling his tire the way someone would ask for someone else's name. Mater's face just looked confused.

"Your name?" Lightning finally asked.

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN "Your name"!?!?!?**_

"Lightnin, r u feelin ok?" Mater asked.

"Mater," Sally started to blurt out. "Lightning has amnesia."

Mater's face had an unbelievable look. "WUT!?"

_**WHAT!?!?!?!**_

Sally nodded slowly.

Mater couldn't believe what was wrong with his best friend.

"Lightnin," Mater turned back to Lightning. "U don't rememba me?"

Lightning shook his head and shrugged at the same time.

**_What…the…h_**

"Hey guys," said a voice coming to join the 3 cars. It was Flo with the rest of the town's folk. "What's going on?"

**_You know what, this is just plain confusing. How can someone be like that when it doesn't…uhh, like, Oh my God, this is confusing._**

Mater turned to Flo to whisper to her.

"Lightning has A-M-K-N-E-E-S- uhh, T-A-B."

"What?" Flo asked confused.

"What's with you Mater?" Sarge asked in his tough tone.

"Why do ya always have to SPELL everything?"

"Hey, Im still lernin' alrite?"

"You guys," Sally started to explain breaking up the lame fight.

"Lightning has…" Sally sighed. "He has amnesia."

The town's folks' mouths were all opened. Lightning? Amnesia? No, that can't be right!

"So if you guys would be kind enough to introduce yourselves?" Sally asked.

So one by one, all of the cars sort of uncomfortably told Lightning their names. It felt a little odd, you know, telling their names even though they were friends. But you wouldn't blame it on someone with amnesia, right? That would just be mean.

* * *

After introducing each other, Lightning and Sally went inside the house. 

"Wow." Lightning said looking around the house. It looked so cute to him. You know, the whole house/business.

"It's our house, right? It's really nice."

_**Ugh, of COURSE it's our house.**_

"Yeah, thanks." Sally replied. Then they both went to the living room. They sat next to each other, not knowing what to do. Lightning had already taken some pills this morning and today was Sally's day off for the Cozy Cone. She looked around wondering what to do. Just then, her eye caught on some old photos, back in the day. Sally took some of them and showed them to Lightning.

"Here Lightning," Sally started giving the photo book to him.

"These are some photos when we were dating." Sally started pointing at one picture at a time.

"Here's when we were celebrating the 4th of July about a year or more ago. And here's when we were at the beach for a summer vacation and"

She stopped and looked at Lightning. His face was trying to remember those moments but he couldn't recall. Sally's eyes started building up with tears and she started to cry out loud. Lightning started snuggle her.

"This is all my fault." Sally admitted between her tears.

"I should have listened to you in the first place so none of this would ever happen."

Lightning didn't say anything to comfort her, he just stood there continuing to snuggle her. He looked at her crying and felt bad and stupid. He doesn't even know what she did. He then started staring at the photos.

_**(crying voice) Please! Remember! It shouldn't be that hard! I don't want anyone to be sad because of this. Please!**_

A couple of hours later, it was dark out. Lightning and Sally were getting ready to sleep.

"Goodnight Stickers." Sally said turning to her husband.

Lightning's face turned confused for a moment. "Stickers?" he asked.

"Oh," Sally apologized. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. That's your nickname…well…not to everyone, only I call you that."

"Oh," Lightning smiled. "I like that name."

Sally smiled. "Goodnight." Lightning lastly said. "Goodnight." Sally said back.

They both fell fast asleep.

* * *

"_Sorry I'm late your honor." Sally said opening the doors. Lightning McQueen turned around to see who it was. His eyes widened. She was the most beautiful car he has ever seen. He started to flirt with her but Sally didn't really like him that much. All of a sudden, he was driving along in a beautiful forest with water being splashed in his face. While shaking off the water, he heard laughter in front of him. Sally again tried to splash water in his face, but then he moved out of the way._

_Before he knew it, he was driving backwards into a motel in the shape of a cone. He screamed when he heard Sally's voice say, "Hey Stickers!" They both did a little scream. Then they started talking about what he was talking about with Mater. Finally, after saying goodnight, Lightning closed the door and shut his eyes._

_Then, his eyes forced open and for some reason, he revved his engine. He surprised her and she started to come over. They did a small chat and they were getting closer to kiss. He closed his eyes to get ready for a kiss…_

_But then again, his eyes forced open and they were now welled up in tears. He couldn't believe what was going on._

"_You should go," Sally said._

"_I know but" Lightning said wanting her to stay._

"_I hope you find what you're looking for." Sally said with tears as well. Then she left sadly with Lightning trying to follow her until there was a flash from a camera. That made Lightning squint his eyes._

_Then he opened them wide again. He was staring out at a stadium because he heard someone call out his name. He was floating out in the air until he hit a ring of fire and started falling to the ground. He was falling and falling and…_

_BAAAAM!_

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Lightning yelled. The loud bang from his dream startled him awake. He could feel that he was sweating. (I have no idea how cars could sweat) He looked over at Sally. He was relieved that he didn't awake her with his scream. Then he thought for a moment, 

_Did I just get a flashback at something…I forgot?_

_**Yes…yes you just did.**_

**Who do you think the italic bold print was? Oh, and now, I'm getting back to you The Muffinator 3, I used your advice! Thanks :) And the reason I got the amnesia thingy from is that I was once watching something were navy people got serious injuries on their heads and they start to forget some things. I'll start thinking of chapter 10 as soon as my head starts thinking of new ideas…THINK THINK THINK!!!!**


	10. A Weird Conversation

It was the next day. Sally has helped Lightning know what's what and who's who. Lightning's last race was in two days and he wanted to do some practicing. So he went to Willy's Butte to race a few laps by his self.  
He was racing and racing as hard as he could. But the last thing he could remember was being a rookie and he didn't know racing as much as Doc taught him a long ago. And like the movie, Lightning forgot how to do that special "turn" and fell into a pile of cacti.

_**Come on…it's not that hard! I'd show you if I can, but guess what? YOU CAN'T HEAR ME!!!**_

Again, Lightning was stuck in the cacti and couldn't get out. All of a sudden, he felt something grab onto his behind.

"AH!" he yelped.

"It's ok buddy!" Mater called down. "I gotcha!"

"Oh, uh, thanks Mater!" Lightning called up uncomfortably. Then Mater pulled him out and helped him take off all of cacti covering him.

"You ok?" Mater asked.

"Yeah." Lightning replied.

There was silence for a moment. Then Mater got bored and decided to have some fun today.

"Hey Lightnin" Mater started to ask.

"Hav you eva gon tracter tippin' befor?"

"Ugh, yes. I think it's stupid." Lightning replied with a groan.

**_Oh yeah! I remember that…yeah, uhh, that was the first time we were on that show Juvies:)  
_**

"Wut?" Mater asked confused. Before Lightning got amnesia, he never told Mater before that he's gone tractor tipping before.

"Why?" Lightning asked. "You like to tractor tip?"

_**Well DUH!**_

"uhhhhhhh," Mater started to say. "yea."

"Hmmm," Lightning started to say. "I have a better idea on what we could do."

Mater looked up. "Ya do?"

"Yeah, it'll be cool. Trust me, you'll like it!"

**_What is it? ………… Oh no! No way!!! We are NOT going to do that!_**

"Alright," Lightning started to say. "Let's get moving!"

_**Oh no you don't! (bangs Lightning on hood)**_

"OW!" Lightning yelled. "What the heck!?"

"Wut happened?" Mater asked.

"I thought I felt a bang on my hood." Lightning answered.

**_Yeah, you're gonna get it again if you do that prank!_**

"What?" Lightning asked.

"I didnt say anithang." Mater said thinking he was talking to him.

_**Wha- You can hear me?**_

"Um, I guess so." Lightning replied.

"Ok," Mater said confused. "Yer just freakin' me out now."

Apparently, only Lightning could hear that voice now. No one else.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked.

"IM MATER!" Mater yelled.

"Oh," Lightning said. "Sorry Mater, I'm not talking to you."

"Den hoo are you talkin to?" Mater asked.

"There's no one els here!"

"I-I don't know!" Lightning admitted.

_**What do you mean "who are you?" You should know!**_

"Well I don't." Lightning told him.

"Uh, mayb you shud rest buddy." Mater told him.

Then Lightning snapped back to reality. "Yeah," Lightning said. "Maybe I should."

While driving out of Willy's Butte, Mater got curious.

"So wut wuz da thing you wanted to do?"

"Oh, uhh…" Lightning started.

_**Don't make me come out of here!**_

"N-nothing. It's nothing."

* * *

A little later, Lightning and Mater got back to town and Lightning got into his house. 

"Hey Stickers." Sally greeted him when he opened the door.

"Hey Sally." Lightning greeted back. Lightning was heading to his bedroom but Sally was trying to stop him.

"So Stickers," she started to say with Lightning still driving ahead.

"There's some good news that I wanted to tell you…"

"Um, can you tell me later?" Lightning asked.

"There's just some things that I gotta do."

Sally was too excited to wait. "But it's very quick and"

Lightning didn't hear that last part she said and then just closed the door on her. Her face was confused. _He doesn't want to know? _She thought. _Ugh, I just want to know if he still loves me._

In the bedroom Lightning wanted to figure out who this voice was.

_**Get back in there! She wants to tell you something!**_

"I'm not going back in unless you tell me who you are!" Lightning said.

_**Please, don't make this difficult. How about you just listen to Sally and THEN I'll tell you who I am.**_

"How about NO!?!" Lightning asked angrily.

_**Whoa! Easy there tiger! (sigh) Look, I'm not supposed to tell you who I am for some reason. You're not even supposed to know I'm here!**_

"Well where exactly **are** you?"

_**Sorry man, can't tell you that either! It'll ruin the deal!**_

"What deal?"

_(someone in the backround) HEY! Are you telling him who you are!?** No no! Of course not! Heh heh…**_

"Who are you talking to?"

_**How many times do I have to tell you!? I CAN'T TELL YOU! I'm as upset as you are.**_

Lightning was getting aggravated. "What deal are you talking about?" he asked.

_**I…**_

_**Can't…**_

_**Tell…**_

_**You…**_

"WHY THE HECK NOT!?!"

_**The DEAL Lightning! THE DEAL! I'll get in some big trouble if I tell you and so would you!**_

Lightning started to think for a moment. _Does the deal have anything to do with amnesia? _he thought.

_**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe!**_

"Hey, respect people's thoughts…wait, it does?"

_**Can't tell ya! (bangs Lightning on hood again)**_

"OWW!" Lightning yelled shutting his eyes. Then he opened them again. It seems when the bold print guy bangs his hood, Lightning could hear him! But if he bangs it again, Lightning will forget he had said anything to him! Lightning got confused when he found his self in his room.

"How did I get here?" he asked his self.

……………

"I gotta practice for the race!"

**I like that name for the bold print! Bold Print Guy. Awesome! So, does anyone else have any ideas who he is? Reviews please! Oh, and the prank that the Bold Print didn't want Lightning to do was…ok, to tell you the truth, I didn't think of anything! I mean, how else would he be able to talk to Lightning if he didn't bang him on the hood:)  
**


	11. A Fight With Yourself

It was the next day. At 11:00, Lightning woke up. He looked over next to his self expecting Sally next to him, but he saw no one next to him. He decided to look around the house for her, in every single room…she wasn't there.

"Sally?" Lightning called out. No answer. She wasn't even in the town! This made Lightning a little worried. Then he went out the door and out in town.

When he got outside, he quickly went to Mater's garage with Mater in it…who was sleeping.

"Mater." Lightning said anxiously. He was still sleeping.

"Mater!" Lightning said again. Still sleeping.

Lightning groaned. Then he found a rock next to his tire. He picked it up and threw it at Mater causing him startled awake.

"AHH! GIMME BAK MUH HOOD!" yelled Mater awaking from his dream.

"Mater, wake up!" Lightning said annoyed.

Mater's face looked angry. "You don't hav ani pashense, do ya?"

"Mater, do you know where Sally is?" Lightning asked ignoring what Mater just said.

"Salli?" Mater asked. "Well, she DID say dat she wuz goin out dis mornin, but I wuznt realy lissenin."

Lightning groaned at what his friend told him.

"But dere WUZ somthin she sed about goin to duh hospitul." Mater added.

"The hospital!?!?!" Lightning asked worried. Then he raced out of town as fast as he could causing dust to go in Mater's face. He started coughing.

"Man," Mater started to say to his self. "Even wit amnesha hes STILL krazy 'bout Salli"

* * *

Lightning was racing and racing and racing as fast as she could until he saw the Chrysler Hospital. He went inside and quickly went to the nurse at the front desk. 

"Hello Nurse?" Lightning asked without wasting a second.

"Do you know what room Sally McQueen is in?"

"Sally McQueen?" The nurse repeated to herself.

"Oh yes, she on the 5th floor. Room #301."

"Thank you." Lightning said racing to the hallway.

"Hey!" the nurse called back to him. "No racing in the halls!"

Lightning ignored what she called out and went inside the elevator. It took a couple of minutes to get to the 5th floor since there were a lot of cars in the elevator. (Good thing that elevators are bigger in Cars world than our world!)

Finally, Lightning made it to the 5th floor. He started to drive down the doors reading the numbers to his self.

"295,

296,

297,

298,

299,

300…"

Then Lightning stopped at 301 and knocked on the door. A doctor opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Lightning started to ask. "Is Sally McQueen in there?"

"The patient?" the doctor asked. "Yes, she's in there. Why?"

"I'm her husband."

"Oh, ok. Do you want see her?"

Lightning nodded while the doctor let him in. The doctor left the room. When Lightning got in, he saw a big curtain that might have been covering someone.

"Sally?" Lightning asked out loud.

"Lightning?" Sally asked. "Is that you? Please, come in."

Lightning came near the curtain hoping that Sally wasn't hurt. When Lightning opened the curtain, he was relieved that she was ok. No burns, no dents, but he still wondered why she was here in the hospital.

"Sally," Lightning started to stammer. "Why are you in here? What's wrong? I mean, I-I know I didn't really remember you know but, but I just feel a really close connection to you and-"

"Oh Lightning," Sally said soothingly with her biggest smile. "I wanted to tell you this morning, but I was in a rush to be here…"

Lightning was eager to hear what her reason was.

_**Uh-oh, I forgot what was wrong with her! Come on man, think! What did she say that day?**_

"Lightning, I'm pregnant."

_**OH GOD!!! How could I forget!!??! What kind of car am I!?! (bangs floor with tire) STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!!**_

Lightning's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what she just said. Sally's eyes were getting watery and so were Lightning's.

"Oh Sally," Lightning started to ask with his biggest smile. "You really are?"

Sally nodded. "Yes Lightning…you're going to be a dad."

_**HIM!? Oh no he won't!**_

Lightning and Sally's eyes were crying in joy. They had their happiest smiles.

"Sally, I-" Lightning started to say lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sally said back in the same tone.

_**NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!**_

Lightning was getting closer to kiss his wife.

_**THAT'S IT! I'm not just going to sit here and watch MY wife kissing this guy that doesn't even remember her!**_

_Lightning! You can't! What about the deal?_

**_This deal is not as important as Sally! I'm going in!_**

"OWWW!" Lightning yelled. He felt the guy in bold print trying to push him out!

"Lightning!" Sally yelled startled.

_**Outta my way "Lightning"! This is MY Sally you're dealing with!**_

"AHHH! STOP IT!!!" Lightning yelled.

"Lightning! What's going on!?" Sally asked yelling.

"Ahh! Uh- I'll be right back!" Lightning yelled racing out of the emergency room and into the bathroom.

Sally was really worried and scared about what was going on so she went to the bathroom door to hear what was wrong with him.

In the bathroom, Lightning was trying to stop this guy from hurting him.

**_I'm not just gonna sit here and watch you stealing MY girl, MY child…MY LIFE!!!_**

"YOUR LIFE!?!?!" Lightning asked confused and angry.

"It's not yours! It's mine! You don't even tell me who you are!"

_**Well it should be OBVIOUS! I'm YOU Lightning! But I'm the part of you that REMEMBERS everything! And I'm tired of this stupid deal!**_

Lightning hesitated. Then he got angry.

"Look here buddy, I'M the one in this body and I can remember everything on my own and with Sally's help! And I don't want to miss MY child."

_**You are SUCH a pain in the axel Lightning! Sally's baby is NOT your child! It's mine! I was with her for about 3 years and you were just with her for a couple of days!**_

"Oh yeah!? Well if I let YOU take over again, what will happen to me!?"

**_YOU? Look Lightning, we're the same person! So if I take over again, you're just a memory, you're history, a thing of the past! Understand!?_**

"I understand I'm not going anywhere!"

Meanwhile, Sally was still listening this weird fight and was really worried.

"Lightning?" she called out knocking on the door.

"Are you ok?"

_**Hear that Lightning? That's MY wife waiting for ME! So outta my way! I gotta get to her!**_

**Ok, I just wanna point out that I don't have to call the bold print "bold print" anymore since you already know that he's Lightning, right? Good, it's getting kinda annoying.**

"AHHHHHH!" Lightning yelled from the pain. It felt like the life was being pushed out of him.

All of a sudden, there was a HUGE voice that went over the whole bathroom. _(LOOKS LIKE THIS)_

_THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!_

The yell scared both…uhh…Lightnings. The yell was soo scary, there was a car in one of the doors (you know, privacy for people who are "going") and he knocked down the door, fainted.

"Ooook." Lightning said when that car fainted.

_YOU HAVE DISOBEYED HIS (Emphasizes HIS) DEAL AND YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!_

While Sally was listening to everything, that large voice sounded really familiar. (did I mention that everyone could hear this voice?)

"Doc?" Sally asked herself.

_**Oh please Doc, He's not going to send us to Hell, is He?**_

_NOW YOU KNOW THAT HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT, BUT YOU STILL DISOBEYED HIM AND YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES. YOU, (Referring to real Lightning)_

_YOU WERE NEVER HERE._

_**Aw come on Doc! That's not fair! This guy doesn't even remember anything!**_

"Who the heck is Doc?" Lightning asked interrupting.

_**See what I mean!?**_

_AND YOU, (Now referring to amnesia Lightning) SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN._

"What?"

_I CANNOT TELL YOU THAT._

"What's with everyone keeping secrets!?"

_END OF CONVERSATION._

With that, there was a big flash in the room, and Doc and real Lightning was gone. Lightning was confused. This time, he did remember feuding with his self and what Doc had told him. This worried him. What was going to happen that is so bad? This also worried Sally. The same thought was buzzing through their minds:

What was going to happen?

**Now you know who the bold print was. But now, here are some more questions: What'll happen to Lightning? Will it happen today or tomorrow? What was God's reason for making "the deal" in the first place? Suspense…confusion…worrying… that's how Lightning and Sally feel right now…do you feel the same?**


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

**ATTENTION PEOPLES. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

**I JUST WANT SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

**WELL…ANY IDEAS?**

**I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. ACTUALLY, I DO HAVE SOMETHING, IT'S JUST THAT IF I ADD IT, IT'S GOING TO MAKE THIS STORY THE SADDEST THING EVER. I'VE REALIZED THAT AFTER MY MOM TOLD ME THAT SAD THINGS ARE BAD FOR THE HEART. THANKS MOM! **

**I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY…I THINK,**

**DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A HAPPY ENDING? EITHER PM ME OR R&R ME. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER, OK? CAUSE IT WOULDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE IF YOU IDEA HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH SOMETHING BAD HAPPENING.**

**WAIT…SOMETHING BAD CAN'T HAPPEN IN A HAPPY ENDING, RIGHT? THAT WOULD MAKE IT A SAD ENDING. SOOOOOO, WHAT ABOUT THE BAD THING THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? I'M CONFUSING MYSELF. YOU KNOW, JUST HELP ME FIGURE OUT SOMETHING HAPPY, K? GOOD, my fingers are hurting from typing. **


	13. INTERMISSION

**INTERMISSION**

**Sorry guys. It's just that, I can't think of anything for the happy ending right now. But don't worry, I'll think of something. In the meanwhile, I think I'll make up some stories! I think you'll like them. R&R if you have any ideas, please!**

**:D**


	14. The Happy Ending

**Ok. So this is what you've been ALL waiting for. The happy ending. What's gonna happen? I bet you're too eager to wait...  
**

It was the next day. Sally and Lightning already discussed over the bad thing that was going to happen. Sally was really scared. So was Lightning. But today, he had to go to the last race today. Sally kept on reminding him and reminding him to be very careful. Lightning said that everything would be ok, but Sally kept on praying and hoping that what Lightning said would be true. Now, Sally is in her emergency room resting and watching the race starting on TV.

At the race, Lightning was on the track getting ready. He was pretty nervous that he probably couldn't win since he didn't remember the amazing racing he did last season. Then, Stormy caught up to him.

"Hey Lightning!" Stormy called out to him.

"Geez, are you ok? I haven't heard from you after that whole incident!"

Lightning's confused face was staring at Stormy. "Do I know you?" Lightning asked.

Stormy's face grew confused too. "Of course you know me. I'm one of your best friends!"

Lightning's face was still confused. "Sorry," Lightning apologized.

"I don't remember you."

"Stop kidding around Lightning!" Stormy asked smiling.

"It's not a joke kid." Said a voice coming up to him. It was Chick.

"Well why do I have to listen to you?" Stormy asked rolling his eyes.

"Because what I just said was actually true!" Chick said with his mean smile.

"He has amnesia!"

"Yeah right." Stormy said ignoring the green racecar.

"He's not kidding man." Said a racecar behind him coming near.

"Didn't you hear that the fall at that stunt gave him amnesia?"

Stormy's eyes widened. Then he went back next to Lightning and asked him,

"Lightning…you really don't remember me?"

Lightning sighed.

"I hate to admit it…" Lightning said sounding down. "But yeah, I don't remember that much."

Then Lightning's face grew angry toward Chick. "But I do remember Chick being a pain in the-"

"Aw come on man," Chick said starting to lie.

"I'm a changed car! I am completely nice now!"

Almost all of the cars behind him started groaning and saying, "Oh yeah right!" or something like, "You wish!" Lightning and Stormy laughed at agreement to what those cars said. Chick just groaned.

The green flag dropped and all of the cars took off. Chick was starting off 1st, Lightning took off as 2nd and Stormy was doing well in 3rd. While a couple of laps were flying by, the three stayed in those spots. At lap 3, Lightning was catching up to Chick once more. Then Chick started to talk to him,

"Hey McQueen, if you have amnesia, how can you tell if I changed or not?"

"Cause once a Chick, always a Chick." Lightning responded not looking at him.

Then Chick looked around in the audience.

"Soo," he started to ask. "Did your girl diss you?"

"No." Lightning said angrily now looking at him.

"She's in the hospital."

"Ohh, ya punched her and gave her a concussion."

"No!" Lightning said even more angrily.

"So why is she in there?" Chick asked.

"Did you give her amnesia?"

"It's not contagious, stupid." Lightning informed him.

"Ooooh," Chick said.

"That hurts man. Stupid is such a harsh word."

"She's pregnant, ok!?" Lightning blurted out a little loud. Some of the cars in the back of them (including Stormy) were staring at them uncomfortably.

"Wow that was a little loud!" Chick joked.

"You know, most of this is your fault." Lightning said going in front of him.

"What's my fault?" Chick asked not bothering to get ahead.

"If you never came to my house with that picture, none of this would have ever happened."

"Ohh right! The picture! That was rich." Chick remembered.

"Chick, why do you have to bother my life?"

Chick laughed. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Look McQueen, Sally's…hot. She's a Porsche for crying out loud! I thought I could have a chance with her until I saw YOU next to her."

"She hates you Chick. And she will never change that."

"She only hates me because YOU hate me. Don't you get it?"

"Chick, listen. She's MY wife, and she's pregnant with MY child, and we both dislike YOU."

"That's why I gotta get rid of you."

"Huh?"

Chick didn't answer back. Lightning turned and he wasn't there. This made Lightning a little nervous. All of a sudden, he felt getting a huge push causing him to go ahead too fast uncontrollable of his speed. He accidentally banged into a wall causing his bumper scratched and crunched.

Sally, in the hospital, gasped to see Lightning get hurt.

"What was that Bob!?" Darrel asked in the booth.

"I don't know Darrell," Bob responded. "But it seemed pretty stupid."

"HEY!!" Lightning called out to Chick angrily.

"What the heck was that for!?"

"It doesn't matter to YOU." Chick answered with an evil smile.

Then, with all his might, Chick pushed the rest of the cars next, in front and behind him causing them to crash against Lightning causing all of them to all bang into a wall.

Chick laughed evilly.

"THIS GUY'S A MANIAC!!!" Darrell cried out.

"Oh my God." Sally said very worried.

The bang against the wall made the wall shake. In the audience, there was a car that had his gasoline (beer in Cars world) on the side of the wall. Since the cars made the wall shake, it also shook the gasoline to splatter all over the crashed cars.

"Perfect." Chick said with his evil smile.

"I don't believe this!!" Bob shouted.

_What in the world is he doing!?_ Lightning thought. All of a sudden, he saw something shooting up in the air. Lightning was positive that was a stick of dynamite.

Darrell: Oh…

Sally: My…

Lightning: GOD!!!!

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AHHHHH!" Sally screamed.

There was a huge explosion that took over the entire stadium. But the evil butt Chick had a hiding spot so he wouldn't get killed.

The stadium was on fire. Most of the cars that weren't near the dynamite just got a concussion. But the cars near the dynamite or hit by it got either a concussion, a comma or, dead.

Sally was horrified.

"Nooo!" she said. Tears were streaming down her face.

"This can't happen! Not to him! No…"

Then she broke down in tears all alone in her room. She cried and cried for a long time and kept on saying to herself,

_This didn't happen, this didn't happen…_

* * *

_Lightning was very confused. He did know where he was, but he just didn't understand why this was happening to him. Everything was just blank white. Then, he saw a familiar car come near,_

_"Doc, all of this is just too confusing. Why is he punishing me like this?" Lightning asked him._

_Doc had a confused look on his face. "What punishment?" he asked._

_Lightning's face went blank. Then he started to get angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? This whole punishment with "the deal", I don't understand one thing that's going on!"_

_"Ya sure don't," Doc laughed. "And what do you mean by this punishment and "the deal". There is no deal. You just fell out of a stunt from a ring of fire and now you're in the hospital."_

_"What!?" Lightning asked confused. Then he stopped to think a minute. This whole thing was...a dream? From when I was unconscious? He asked his self._

_"Now, all that there is to be done is that little gift God wanted to give us." Doc added._

_Lightning stopped thinking. "What gift?"_

_"You'll see." Doc said. "All you have to do, is wake up... _

"Wake up. Lightning? Lightning, please wake up." said a gentle voice near him.

Lightning slowly opened his eyes. Lightning was a total wreck and his vision was a little blurry at first, but then he looked over at his side and saw oil (blood in Cars world) in the little container. It was donated blood. It said AB SALLY MCQUEEN. Lightning's eyes widened in surprise. Then he looked over at the door. Sally was near it with a smile and tears going down her eyes.

"S-Sally?" Lightning asked in his weak voice.

"Oh Lightning." Sally said crying on her way near her damaged husband. She went over to him and kissed him on his dented side.

"Lightning," Sally started to say in relief but sad tone. "I am soo sorry Lightning. I promise I will never get mad at you ever again."

Lightning got surprised. "You mean, you're not mad at me anymore?" he said remembering that moment. _Hmm, I guess I don't have amnesia anymore. _He thought.

"Well," Sally said letting her tears getting away and putting on a smile. "If I didn't forgive you, why would I donate blood to you?"

They both laughed. Then Sally's face grew sad again. "Stickers...this is ALL my fault. I should have believed in you in the first place."

"No Sal," Lightning said making her feel better. "It's not your fault, it's Chick's. He just won't leave us alone."

Sally sighed. "He's not important to us Stickers. But still," Sally inched a little closer. "I still should have believed in you."

Sally gave him a gentle kiss and then said, "I love you Lightning."

"I love you too." Lightning said back. Then they locked a kiss.

Sally sighed and then said, "Well, you should get some rest. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Ok." Lightning said with Sally leaving the room. Lightning tried to move a little bit, but that just caused him to groan in pain.

"Are you ok kid?" a voice said coming in the room.

Lightning didn't bother to look who it was and just responded, "Yea, I'm fine." But then, he noticed that that voice sounded familiar. He looked up and saw a car coming near him.

"Doc?" Lightning asked amazed.

"Don't get too excited now," Doc told the younger car. "The oil is still entering your oilstream."

"Doc!!" Lightning said again ignoring what Doc just said. "I...what just..how did...I am totally speechless!!!"

The two cars laughed. "How are you still here?" Lightning asked.

"Well, that the gift He gave us." Doc said pointing his tire up in the ceiling.

"That's like a miracle Doc!" Lightning said too excited. "I'm just so glad you're back."

"Actually," Doc added. "That was the gift. The way that I died never happened. No one's ever heard of it but you and me."

Lightning could do nothing but smile his biggest smile.

"Ok, I'm gonna go outside for a moment. Get better soon." Doc said heading out the door.

"Will do." Lightning said. When he was alone in his room, he looked out the window and into the sky. In his thoughts, he said,

_Thank you Lord. Now I know no matter how many ups and downs there are, Mr & Mrs McQueen will live on forever._

**The  
End**


End file.
